Titanomachy
by Hikari-letal-blood
Summary: She found herself entwined in a battle between good and evil and remembered: "Survivors aren't always the strongest; sometimes they're the smartest, but more often simply the luckiest." (Original quote from Carrie Ryan)


**WELL HELLO THERE! :D :D**

**Pleased to meet you, I'm Hikari-Letal-Blood and this is my first fanfic of Shingeki no Kyojin. So the only thing that belongs to me is the OC and the story line. Yes, yes, I know OC's can be annoying (maybe mine will be XD) but give her a chance, will ya? :D :D **

**I'm still thinking of including romance in the story, but I don't know... maybe not! Also there's no Yaoi/Yuri and is mostly a story about someone who decides to try her best at something, even if at first she's the worst at it. **

**What else? Oh! Yeah! English is my second language, so please be kind when pointing out my mistakes! I don't write fanfics everyday xD and I know there's a lot I need to improve, so pretty please? *.***

**Anyways, Please take a seat and read carefully. Ja!**

* * *

.

"Mind led body to the edge of the precipice.

They stared in desire at the naked abyss.

If you love me, said mind, take that step into silence.

If you love me, said body, turn and exist_._" ―Anne Stevenson

.

_ . _

_When people expect a lot from you, even without knowing you_

"Look! It's her…"

"… Oh! Just like you told me …She looks weak… "

_Let downs … Are somehow faster_

"I'm always wondering … How did she make it here?"

"I heard it's because, you know…"

_And once you 'let them down'_

"Ah! That's right is all because of that..."

"Yeah…"

_They hate you without reason_

"Lucky girl"

"… Being Zacklay's granddaughter…"

_They make sure _

"Heh!"

"… Must be quite the easy life for her…"

_You taste the cruelty of this damned world_

"Hey Zacklay, let's 'play'—"

"Leave me alone. I'm on duty today"

"Hahaha! Did you hear that? She's on '_duty_' … Don't worry Zackaly. We won't take long"

_Sometimes I really hate this world_.

**.**

**.**

_**Titanomachy**_

**Chapter 1: The Lucky **

**.**

**.**

"Ow!"- Her eyes shut at the twinge of pain; she caressed her right shoulder tenderly and sighed. 'Thank god I'm a fast runner' she thought and heaved a sigh once again.

Nyke Zacklay sat scrunched under a bush with her sterling grey eyes fixed on the blue sky above her, a gentle breeze caressing her pale skin while tousling her long copper-red hair. At the display of the sun and the solar rays heating up her cheeks, she decided to move a little to the side to hide in the shadow, clasping a branch in the process. Her eyes widened in surprise and she began to move gently to the other side, afraid that the sound had been heard.

The branches behind Nyke rustled and she stiffened. Children voices traveled to her ears somewhere from above, but quickly disappeared. Smiling, she pumped her fist up contentedly, glad she was out of harm's way, but a stabbing pain hit her shoulder, making her growl almost inaudibly.

"Oh! I finally got you"- A childish voice whispered from behind. Nyke shrieked and rapidly jumped to her feet to flip around, but clumsily crossed her legs and fell down to the ground over her rump.

"Owww…"-The girl winced. Her cheeks flushed at the embarrassment as she stared at the little boy standing in front of her.

Her eyes flashed with recognition-"Tom-Tom…"-She smiled goofily, somehow relieved, but still blushing-"You gave me a fright"

"Nyke onee-chan … "-The said boy began, his face void of any emotion as she blinked and waited for his comment-"It seems the rumor about you being unexpectedly clumsy, is true"

She laughed-"Sure I am—!"

The little boy interrupted her-"That's not something to be proud of, is it?"

The girl sulked and contemplated for a moment. 'I know that'

"Why were you hiding? Everyone's looking for you, we wanted to thank you. It's our first time in Utopia; we are all excited because it's really pretty…"

"It sure is…"-She mumbled mockingly, her grey eyes swirling in a complete circle. Nyke swallowed a large lump in her throat and hesitated whether to answer or not the question.

The girl forced a smile-"Well I ... wanted to take a rest, before my shift"- And lied.

Tom-Tom's lashes lowered disbelievingly at the girl, a frown creasing the space between his brows-"Nyke onee-chan is always telling us stories about heroes and bad guys getting punished"

Her gaze fell downcast-"Where are you getting at Tom-Tom? I'm telling the truth"

"You are bad at lying"-Said the boy while staring at the girl with his daunting dark orbs.

Nyke giggled-"Heh! So Tom-Tom is actually good at reading people…"

"No, you are just bad at lying, that's all"

The girl frowned. Tom-Tom was just a nickname Nyke had decided for the boy, his real name was Thomas, but seeing as he had a scary appearance, despite his age (8) and that he wanted to make friends with the other kids, she called him that, so they would think of him as 'cute' instead of 'scary'.

"Why won't you tell your grandpa what's going on?"

Nyke's lips pressed together to form a thin line, her eyes saddened at the thought-"No way—there's no way I can tell him that, he would probably say—"

_This is unpleasant and dishonorable. You are my granddaughter_

_When people look down on you…They are looking down on me, too…_

…_Make me feel proud…_

Her head tilted to a slight incline. 'I'm trying grandpa' she thought. 'I really am'

Tom-Tom grunted-"You should punish those bullies, too. They are always making you cry, like a girl—"

Nyke twitched at the comment and felt a vein popping-"Hey—!"

"OI! ZACKLAY … "-The girl looked back above her shoulder at the sound of the unexpected (irritated and intimidating) voice-"SKIPPING YOUR SHIFT AGAIN?"

"Oh… shoot!"- Her mood changed at the sight of a black-haired man with tanned skin, wearing the uniform of the Military Police angrily staring down at her, while stomping on the ground.

Nyke whined and slowly rose to her feet, wiping off any dust that clung to her clothes.

"Well?"-The man made a face as he stopped his march, right next to her-"What do you say in your defense?"

Straightening her back, the girl looked up at her senior officer and smiled-"… Aa. Commander Prisco, I was taking care of the kids. You know how the like to play and—"

"Don't lie!"-The man hushed her harshly. She shrugged at the tone.

"No matter what you say, you are violating the rules. You left your place without my permission or notifying your comrades, therefore endangering your majesty, the King. That's a grave fault Zacklay"

"How's that going to endanger him? I was just guarding the kids; normal citizens need more protection than _him_"

"Don't talk about your majesty in such an impolite way!"

The red-headed lass mumbled incoherencies between gritted teeth.

"… Its true officer, she was watching me and the other kids, while we played"- Said the little boy, Tom-Tom. Nyke gave the lad a side-way glance and then turned back to her commander. Her eyes widened in fear. Prisco was furious.

"Don't get involved kid!"

Tom-Tom averted his gaze from the man-"B—but—I just wanted to tell you the truth, sir. She was—"

"Shut up!"

Nyke frowned-"Don't talk to him like that, he's just a kid"

Prisco glared at the red-headed lass-"Don't question me, Zacklay"

Fearing he had done something wrong, Tom-Tom bowed politely-"I'm really sorry, sir!"

Prisco turned to glare at the kid-"I said, shut up! Don't they teach you to obey orders at the _orphanage_?"-The man's hand flew—

"!"

And hit a _mark_.

Tom-Tom's eyes widened.

With her face turned sideways, Nyke clutched her cheek; a red mark and a throbbing pain were left on the side of the blow. Her eyes angrily stared at the man who tried to hurt the boy behind her-"Hurting a citizen without reason is unpardonable, Commander Prisco… You should have learned that long time ago"

The man chuckled-"Well then, you should teach that boy not to meddle in someone else's business if he wants to remain unharmed, the same advice goes to you"

Ignoring the crude comment, the girl glanced at her friend and carelessly dropped into a crouch next to him-"You okay Tom-Tom?"-She asked, gently patting his brown hair.

Prisco laughed at the sight-"You got lucky little one, not every day a _Lady_ comes to your rescue"

The said 'Little one' made a face and whimpered-"I'm sorry onee-chan …"

"No, no, I told you not to apologize unless you have done something wro—Woah!"-Nyke gasped at the feel of her arm being clutched by a powerful hand and getting drug up-"Hey! That hurts!"- She winced at the pain and bristled.

Tom-Tom cried-"Don't hurt her!"

"Now, now … Don't tell me you forgot I was here"

Nyke said nothing as she faced head-on her Commander. Strands of red-hair veiling her face-"Tom-Tom"-She called-"time to go home…"

The little boy seemed puzzled-"What? But—"

The girl frowned and pressured, without turning to face him-"I said, _time_ _to go home_!"

Knowing that tone, Tom-Tom obliged and left in a hurry. Once the boy was out of sight, the man dropped Nyke to the ground, whom cried in pain and surprise.

"Don't you dare question me again, Zacklay. Your lack of common sense is the laughing stock; even at the Garrison's. It's your fault no one takes our squad seriously. "

'They would,' she thought, lowering her lashes. 'If we actually did something'

"…You may be Generalissimo Dallis Zacklay's granddaughter, but you are definitely nothing like _him_…"

Nyke rose onto her arms-"Of course I'm nothing like him…"-She chuckled and continued-"I'm not a mirror image"

Prisco's face turned red.

"Why you little—"

* * *

.

Her hands dropped the silverware silently over the plate-"Thank you for the food."

Hiding her face, she stood up and half-heartedly faced the man with white-hair and grey sterling eyes sitting at the other side of the table, and bowed at him politely-"I'll take my leave now, have a good night"

As Nyke walked to the door, a man in black suit approached the old man's seat from behind-"Sir—"

Dallis raised his hand, motioning his assistant to remain unvoiced. The man bowed and stepped back in silence.

"Nyke, what happened to your face?"

As soon as Dallis called her name, the girl abruptly stopped her march and turned around to face the elder. She twitched under his stare, but clearing her throat helped her keep poise-"Uh—I fell down during my shift"

"You fell?"-He questioned, dropping the silverware and cleaning the tips of his mouth with the handkerchief –"That's a pretty bad bruise just for _falling_".

Nyke's hands balled into fists-"It's just a scratch"- She said reassuringly.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

She dropped her head, feeling herself succumb to defeat, but involuntarily shook her head to show that; no, she had _nothing_ to say.

"I have a meeting tomorrow"

Nyke's face twisted in worry-"Uhm—are you leaving again?"

"Yes, I'm heading to Stohess, but I want you to come with me"

"Me?"-Nyke looked surprised, Dallis stared with an offhand lift of his brows -"I'm a _nobody_ grandpa—"

"You are my granddaughter"-Dallis retorted flatly.

Nyke stuttered-"Th—that's not—"

Her grandfather sighed tiredly-"I know it's your day off and you would like to stay with the children, but I would like you to come with me"

"I don't want to leave them alone…"

"They won't be, you have done more than enough for them"

Nyke's gaze slowly went up to her grandfather's face. He was calm, as always. But she still felt by the way he talked, that he was hiding a reprimanding tone beneath. She knows he doesn't like it when she spends too much time with the children, they are orphans, people tend to simply leave them to the orphanage's man-in-charge, but he understood her motives, which is why he complied her requests at the fullest; such as letting them stay in the inner city, so they can visit the monument of those who died protecting humanity from Titans, in most cases their parents.

"They still have two more days, before going back to Trost."

Her mouth dropped open-"I thought they were going back tomorrow"

Dallis nodded-"I postponed their trip back"-He glanced at her through his lenses, noting her gratitude by the way she smiled-"You should take a rest and make sure _that_ doesn't leave a scar, you've got a pretty face, like your mother"-He smiled tenderly.

"Eh?"-A light blush made its way to Nyke's cheeks. After a few seconds, she gave a well-mannered bow and proceeded to walk away-"I'll be more careful next time"

The door closed.

The man wearing the black suit appeared once again by the elder's side-"Sir, my informants say she got that bruise during an encounter with her squad's Commander, it seems some members of the squad also tried something"

"Any names?"

"Just the Commander's: Prisco, sir"

Dallis dropped his gaze and stared outside the glass wall- "Don't do anything; they will start torturing her more if I do something"

"As you please, sir"

* * *

.

Nyke blinked, feeling a shiver run down her spine as she looked at her bushed reflection in the mirror-"To think they say I'm a lucky girl"-Her hand touched her now bandaged cheek. Ignoring the pain of her touch she furrowed her brows and studied her features silently.

_What did I do wrong?_

Her gazed dropped to her shoulder, also swathe in bandages.

… _No… scratch that…_

_I just want to know,_

_Why me?_

_._

_End of chapter one. _

* * *

**Titanomachy: Also known as War of the Titans in Greek Mythology, was the ten year war/series of battles between the deities: Titans and Olympians, before the existence of mankind. **

**I hope you liked my first chappie, if you didn't well... that's too bad! But please don't hesitate on pointing out my mistakes, I'll be glad to read your opinion, whether good or bad. Anyways, here's some extra info about the character:**

**NAME:** Nyke Zacklay (Nyke can also be written as Nike and can be considered a boy's name, nevertheless, it was the name of a Greek goddess who personified Victory)

**EYE COLOR:** Sterling gray

**HAIR COLOR:** Copper Red hair

**SKIN: **Ivory

**HEIGHT:** 1.75cm

**WEIGHT:** 69 kg.

**APPEARANCE**: Soldier uniform with the badge of the Military Police, when in duty her hair is always tied in a ponytail with side-swept bangs, otherwise, is always loose. A unique part of her attire is her small blue garnet pendant in the form of a tear drop, in sterling silver around her neck; she uses it as a good-luck amulet from her grandfather.

**ABILITIES: **

Battle Skill 7/10

Agility 8/10

Strategy 5/10

Teamwork 5/10

Sense of Responsibility 10/10

**DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THE HAPPY BUTTON TO R&R! **

**Thanks a bunch my bon bon chocolats!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood xD out!**


End file.
